


Three words and more

by chocobi6



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sherlock, Hurt John, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobi6/pseuds/chocobi6
Summary: John est perdu, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe mais il sait juste une chose : s'il ne trouve pas ce qu'Eurus souhaite qu'il dise à Sherlock dans le temps imparti, il sera tué. Trois minutes, les trois minutes les plus importantes de sa vie. Mais comment avouer ses sentiments quand on les a réprimés pendant si longtemps? [Johnlock] - basé sur l'épisode 403





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers de Sherlock ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement), ni la série, ni les livres d'Arthur Conan Doyle ni rien du tout
> 
> Rating : T
> 
> Pairing : Johnlock
> 
> Avertissement 1 : Relation H/H
> 
> Avertissement 2 : SPOILERS SUR L'EPISODE 403 DE SHERLOCK !
> 
> Hello ! Je suis de retour avec un OS Johnlock qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai terminé la saison 4 de Sherlock. J'ai repris la scène où Sherlock doit faire dire "Je t'aime" à Molly et je l'ai... écrite à ma sauce ! Cet OS est donc une scène alternative de l'épisode 403. J'espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Sherlock, John et Mycroft étaient arrivés dans une nouvelle pièce. Chacun d'entre eux redoutait la nouvelle épreuve qu'Eurus allait leur donner. Qui allait mourir ? Qui allait être sacrifié pour satisfaire les délires compulsifs de la sœur des Holmes ? Ils étaient tous à bout de nerf. Sherlock devait rester concentrer pour sauver un maximum de personnes et pour protéger John et son frère mais sa sœur était imprévisible. Cinq minutes d'entretien avec Moriarty lui avait suffi pour leur faire vivre un enfer alors dieu seul savait de quoi elle était capable.

La pièce était vide. _Pratiquement_ vide. Seul un cercueil trônait en son centre. Sherlock promena ses yeux aux quatre coins de la pièce, cherchant un indice, quoi que ce soit qui pouvait les aider dans cette nouvelle épreuve.

John lui lançait un regard effrayé, il faisait bonne figure et se montrait fort depuis le début de ce cauchemar mais Sherlock n'avait besoin que de quelques secondes à le regarder pour comprendre qu'il se sentait horriblement mal. Le brun détestait le voir dans un tel état. Il avait envie de s'approcher de lui, de le rassurer et de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer mais il savait très bien que ce ne serait pas le cas. Eurus était bien trop intelligente, elle allait arriver sans grand mal à les manipuler et à les forcer à faire tout ce dont elle avait envie. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils en sortent indemnes.

Sherlock se caractérisait lui-même de sociopathe (de haut niveau, faites vos recherches, enfin!) mais il avait trouvé bien pire que lui. Et c'était absolument effrayant et déroutant.

Mycroft n'en menait pas large, lui non plus. Il aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où plutôt que dans cette pièce, à être torturé par sa propre sœur. Ils n'avaient décidément jamais de chance. Il plaignait surtout ses parents. Comment des gens aussi... normaux avaient pu mettre au monde des enfants comme eux ? La question planait au-dessus de leur tête depuis des années. Il ignorait si le mystère serait un jour élucidé.

Soudain, alors qu'ils observaient méticuleusement la pièce et en particulier le cercueil (vide, ce qui était un bon point sans en être véritablement un), le micro se ralluma et la voix d'Eurus résonna tout autour d'eux.

-Sherlock, nous allons commencer par une question simple. A qui appartient ce cercueil ?

Le détective prit quelques secondes pour reporter toute son attention sur la boîte mortuaire, des idées fusant dans son esprit.

-Et bien, cher frère, tu dois bien avoir des suppositions, je me trompe ? Qui va mourir ? Qui aura droit au repos éternel ?

A ses côtés, Mycroft et John le regardaient avec détresse mais aussi avec confiance. Ils savaient qu'il éluciderait le mystère et qu'il ne tarderait pas à trouver. C'était Sherlock, après tout.

-Commence tes déductions, Sherlock. Je veux entendre tous les détails qui fusent dans ton esprit.

Sherlock joignit ses mains et fit le tour du cercueil en occultant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Plus rien n'importait à part ce maudis cercueil, il devait trouver et il trouverait.

-Et bien... l'espace semble assez large donc je pencherai plus pour un homme. Un homme de petite taille, je dirai moins de 1m70 mais plus de 1m65. Le cercueil est en acajou de bonne qualité, un vernis de conservation a été rajouté par-dessus. Je pense que la personne à qui ce cercueil est destiné n'a pas de famille proche ou l'a perdue, cependant, quelqu'un semble tenir à cet homme vu la qualité du matériau. Chaque détail a été choisi avec minutie, rien n'a été laissé au hasard.

-Très bien Sherlock, mais viens voir ça, le coupa Mycroft en désignant le couvercle du cercueil qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

Le brun s'approcha et lu le simple mot inscrit sur une petite plaque en argent.

'' _Déni_ ''.

-Déni ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? S'enquit John qui s'était approché à son tour.

Sherlock plissa les yeux.

-Déni, déni... Une personne dans le déni. Ça peut signifier un tas de choses, John. Mais il y a fort à penser que la personne concernée repousse quelque chose, se voile la face et cherche à tout prix à trouver une autre explication que celle qui s'impose à son esprit...

-Sherlock, tout ici est à propos de toi. Cette personne a forcément quelque chose à voir avec toi et ce déni peut te concerner, supposa Mycroft qui tenait toujours le couvercle entre ses mains.

Sherlock recula vers le cercueil et se pencha au-dessus. Il ferma les yeux pendant un court instant. Mycroft avait forcément raison, toutes les épreuves lui étaient destinées à lui, tout avait été préalablement calculé. Mais qui était dans le déni ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien avoir à faire avec lui ?

-C'est quelqu'un de proche, forcément, continua Mycroft. Et la liste des personnes qui te fréquentent n'est pas longue alors ça ne devrait pas être compliqué de trouver.

-Lestrade ? Tenta alors John.

-Ne soit pas ridicule, il fait dans les 1m80, il a de la famille autour de lui, ça ne correspond pas du tout, répliqua le détective. Un homme de petite taille, seul mais avec un ami qui tient à lui...

Sherlock se tourna subitement vers John et écarquilla les yeux.

-John. C'est toi.

Le docteur Watson eut un mouvement de recul, il ne trouva rien à répliquer. Lui ? Comment est-ce que ça pouvait être lui ?

-Bravo, Sherlock. Toujours aussi perspicace. Ne t'inquiète pas, John est en sécurité, pour le moment du moins, annonça Eurus dans le micro.

Un trait de laser rouge vint se positionner au milieu du front de John la seconde suivante et un compte à rebours de trois minutes s'afficha sur l'écran. Sherlock resta figé au beau milieu de la pièce. Il savait que ça allait arriver, Eurus avait annoncé plus tôt qu'ils ne seraient plus que deux avant la fin du jeu. Il ne pensait pas que ce moment arriverait aussi vite. Il était complètement déboussolé.

-Je vais lancer le compte à rebours. A ce moment-là, tu n'auras plus que trois minutes pour le lui faire dire.

-Lui faire dire quoi ? Demanda Sherlock qui commençait à paniquer même s'il essayait d'adopter une attitude calme et pragmatique.

-C'est évident, Sherlock.

-Non ! S'écria John qui explosait intérieurement et qui était complètement dépassé par les événements.

-Bien sûr que si, cher John. J'ai laissé un indice pourtant, ça devrait t'éclairer sur la question.

-Déni... bon sang Watson, réfléchis ! Hurla Mycroft à ses côtés qui perdait lui-aussi tout contrôle.

-Mais je ne sais même pas à propos de quoi c'est ! S'énerva le blond.

-Et bien réfléchis ! Répliqua l'aîné des frères Holmes.

Sherlock s'était pris la tête entre les mains. _Déni, déni, déni_. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Il n'avait que trois minutes pour trouver, s'il échouait, John serait tué sous ses yeux.

-Je lance le compte à rebours, bonne chance, lança Eurus d'une voix amusée.

Une vidéo de Moriarty vint s'ajouter sur l'écran, répétant inlassablement un ''Tic-Tac'' horriblement stressant. John s'agitait dans la pièce, le laser suivant chacun de ses pas. Mycroft lui donnait des directives mais cela avait pour seul effet de le paniquer.

Deux minutes et quarante secondes, ils n'allaient pas y arriver. Il avait envie de balancer son poing dans un des murs, de détruire Eurus et d'échapper à ce putain de cauchemar. Sa vie était devenue un véritable enfer.

Sherlock se jeta pratiquement sur lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il plongea son regard dans le sien pour le forcer à se concentrer.

-Réfléchis, John, tu vas y arriver. Je sais que tu peux y arriver. Il suffit juste que tu dises ce qu'elle attend que tu dises, il nous reste encore du temps.

John se força à respirer convenablement et il ne lâcha pas son vis-à-vis des yeux. Il se rattachait à son regard comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Sa vie dépendait d'une pauvre parole qu'il devait dire à Sherlock Holmes.

Deux minutes et vingt secondes.

-Je crois que je sais. C'est parfaitement logique ! S'écria Mycroft. Il faut que tu lui dises que...

-Mycroft, un mot de plus et la cervelle de John Watson explose, le coupa Eurus.

Mycroft pâlit. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ? C'était fichu. Connaissant John et Sherlock, c'était fichu. Ça faisait des années qu'ils se voilaient la face malgré toutes les remarques de leur entourage alors il n'y avait aucun moyen sur Terre pour qu'ils ouvrent les yeux à ce moment-là. Il était complètement impuissant face à la situation, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

Le détective et son partenaire se tournèrent vers lui, essayant de deviner ce à quoi il était en train de penser mais même Sherlock était incapable de lire dans les pensées de son frère.

-John ! Dis tout ce qu'il te passe par la tête ! Regarde-moi et dis absolument tout ce qu'il te passe par la tête !

-Bordel mais je sais pas Sherlock ! Je sais pas !

Le détective ne relâcha pas John, il le forçait à se concentrer sur lui, le temps passait à une vitesse folle et ils se trouvaient dans une impasse.

Le grand Sherlock Holmes face à une enquête impossible à résoudre et avec la vie de son meilleur ami entre les mains.

-L'heure tourne... Plus qu'une minute et quarante secondes, annonça Eurus d'un ton calme et platonique.

Les ''Tic-Tac'' incessants de Moriarty vrillaient le cerveau de John et l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Le mot ''déni'' passait en boucle dans son esprit et le regard de désespoir que lui lançait Sherlock ne faisait qu'augmenter sa panique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

-Quoi !?

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi, John ? Dis absolument tout ce qu'il te passe par la tête ! Même ce qu'il te semble ridicule !

-Euh, je... Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse (le toussotement parfaitement audible de Mycroft passa complètement inaperçu), tu es mon colocataire, tu m'as aidé à chaque fois que j'en ai eu besoin, je t'ai détesté car tu m'as fait vivre un enfer pendant deux ans en me faisant croire à ta mort et...

-Et ?

-Et Mme Hudson pensait que je passais trop vite à autre chose en me mariant avec Mary parce qu'elle croyait que tu...

John s'arrêta de parler. Il fixa le chronomètre qui affichait désormais une minute et quinze secondes. Il venait de repenser à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Mme Hudson quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait se marier avec Mary. Elle avait été étonné qu'il se marie aussi vite après le décès de Sherlock et qui plus est avec une femme. Elle les avait toujours cru en couple. Elle, Mycroft, Moriarty, Irène, Molly, Lestrade ainsi que toutes ses petites amies et un tas d'autres gens. Tout le monde avait toujours insinué qu'ils s'aimaient, qu'ils filaient le parfait petit amour et qu'ils passaient de bons petits moments entre deux résolutions de crime.

On les croyait en couple. On croyait qu'ils s'aimaient, autrement qu'amicalement. Peu importe ses ''je ne suis pas gay'' et ''Sherlock n'est pas mon petit-ami''. C'était un fait.

Déni.

Tout correspondait.

-John, John ! Finis ta phrase ! Le supplia Sherlock qui lui serrait désormais le poignet avec désespoir.

Une minute.

-Elle... Mme Hudson croyait qu'on était en couple, finit John en fermant les yeux.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Mycroft souffla de soulagement. Peut-être qu'il avait fini par comprendre, après tout ? Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé et que John avait réalisé ce qu'Eurus attendait de lui.

-Elle croyait qu'on était en couple, comme tous les autres ! S'écria John en lâchant Sherlock.

Le détective plissa les yeux, il ne comprenait pas où John voulait en venir.

-C'est pourtant évident non !? S'écria le blond.

Sherlock secoua la tête pour lui signifier que non, ce n'était pas évident. Pas pour lui en tout cas.

-Je ne peux pas, souffla John en se passant une main sur le visage. Je ne peux pas, Sherlock.

-Tu ne peux pas quoi ? John, parle-moi !

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Pourquoi ? Peu importe ce que c'est, tu dois me le dire ! Maintenant !

John secoua la tête. Des larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. C'était un cauchemar. Il était lâche, tellement lâche. Il allait mourir mais il était trop lâche pour lui dire. Pas comme ça, pas de cette façon, pas devant Eurus et Mycroft.

-John ! Je t'en supplie ! Dis-le !

-Je... Sherlock, je...

Le détective se rapprocha de nouveau de lui et le prit par les épaules. Il le secoua gentiment pour le faire réagir.

-John, dis-le.

Trente secondes.

-Je t'en supplie, dis-le.

John serra les poings et souffla. Il devait le dire, et bien soit. Il allait le dire. On ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sherlock, je t'aime.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure et les larmes avaient automatiquement coulées sur ses joues mais il l'avait dit. Il l'avait dit et pourtant le chronomètre ne s'était pas arrêté.

-Il va falloir être un peu plus précis, docteur Watson, annonça Eurus.

Vingt secondes.

John n'avait même pas le temps d'observer la réaction de Sherlock. Il allait probablement ruiner leur relation, le détective n'allait plus vouloir le voir, il allait perdre son meilleur ami. Mais il était déjà aller trop loin, il fallait qu'il continue.

-De-depuis le début. Je... enfin je m'en suis rendu compte mais je ne voulais pas y croire. John Watson, amoureux du grand Sherlock Holmes, du sociopathe qui ne s'intéresse ni aux hommes ni aux femmes ? J'ai caché mes sentiments, personne ne devait savoir. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'en rendre compte sauf toi, tu étais impassible et même lors de mon mariage avec Mary tu semblais ne rien éprouver. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, je suis sortie avec des femmes qui m'ont toutes quittées quand elles se sont rendues compte que je t'aimais, je me suis éloigné de toi, j'ai épousé Mary... j'ai tout fait, bordel !

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du docteur Watson, il se trouvait tellement pathétique. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le chronomètre s'était arrêté au début de son discours et que Sherlock le regardait avec les yeux remplis d'espoir et de soulagement.

-Bien joué. J'ai eu ce que je voulais, annonça Eurus. John est en vie mais il vient probablement de ruiner l'amitié qu'il avait avec toi, Sherlock. Ça va être dur d'arranger les choses, si vous avez la possibilité de les arranger. Rien n'est moins sûr avec la prochaine épreuve.

L'écran de la télévision s'éteignit et la porte s'ouvrit sur une nouvelle pièce.

Les jambes de John ne supportaient plus son corps et il s'effondra sur le sol. Sherlock s'agenouilla devant lui et l'amena contre son torse d'un geste mal-assuré. Son partenaire essaya de le repousser, refusant de se ridiculiser plus que nécessaire mais Sherlock ne le laissa pas faire. Il posa son menton au sommet de son crâne et passa une main dans son dos.

-John, bon sang..., commença le détective.

-Tu dois être profondément déçu. Ton seul ami qui... je suis désolé, le blond sanglotait contre Sherlock, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

-Oui, je suis déçu.

John se crispa contre le brun et tout son corps se tendit.

-Je suis déçu qu'on ait attendu autant de temps.

Sherlock releva le menton de John avec sa main et plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui du blond avant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

S'ils réussissaient la prochaine épreuve, s'ils restaient en vie, peut-être pouvaient-ils envisager un nouveau départ. Peut-être pouvaient-ils enfin être heureux ensemble. Peut-être pouvaient-ils donner raison à toutes les personnes qui les avaient cru en couple.

Peut-être que le cauchemar qu'ils étaient en train de vivre allait prendre une tournure plus heureuse et peut-être qu'à la place de les détruire, Eurus leur avait permis d'être heureux.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire votre avis, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir ! :D


End file.
